


The Eighth Wonder

by Thunder_the_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_the_Wolf/pseuds/Thunder_the_Wolf
Summary: Title is a work in progress.An average girl gets into a private school by the skin of her teeth and has a rough time adjusting. The hottest guy in her grade should not be that interested... but he is.





	The Eighth Wonder

> “Sarah!”   
> Someone called her name. A girl, around her age, and it was far too familiar to bother turning around. Ever since her former best friend had gotten in with the popular girls at school, Sarah's secrets had been splattered all over school. Like the deal reason her mother didn't get out of the house much.   
> That one had the police knocking at her door with a social worker. Her older brother had to get his manager to be their guardian for a day. Of course, the owner of the store Brian worked at was happy to do so, since he and his wife loved the pair of them. Sarah and Brian had standing invitations to spend time at the shop and the apartment complex above it. The Marshalls, Brian's boss and his wife, owned all of it.   
> They would adopt Sarah and Brian in a heartbeat if it weren't for their ailing parents.   
> “Hey! I'm talking to you!”   
> Sarah was all but jogging now, desperate to get away from Macy and her new friends.   
> “Gotcha!”   
> Too late. Macy had sped past and Sarah skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into her. Sarah stumbled back and fell right to the ground. Or, well, into mud.   
> “So, find a boyfriend yet?” Macy taunted. Sarah groaned and slouched down, but that only got more mud on her. She grumbled and grabbed the hem of Macy's shirt. Despite the girl's efforts, Sarah managed to pull here to her feet.  
> “You're gonna have to replace my books.” She rasped. The other four tittered nervously but Macy rolled her eyes.   
> “Not my fault you're here on scholarships. A d it's definitely not my fault you haven't got a boyfriend.”   
> “I don't need a boyfriend!” Sarah spat.   
> “Well that's not exactly what I was looking forward to hearing, but I can convince you.”  
> “Connors?” The five popular girls blurted out as one. “Derek Connors is your boyfriend?!”   
> “About as much as I'm covered in mud, you think he would kiss this?” Sarah scoffed.   
> “I would if they dared me to, but I definitely prefer you clean. Sucks, Sare-bear, you rocked this outfit.”  
> “It'll wash off.” Sarah snorted as she failed to rescue her bag from the mud pit that led to the sewers.   
> “Fuck!” She scowled as Derek pried her hands loose. “What was that for?! Do you know how much all that was-?”   
> “I'll handle it.” He insisted gently. “Let's get you home. Brian called earlier, he's getting in late tonight.”   
> “My bag…”   
> “Sarah, you can get sick from this stuff, please let me take you home.”  
> “You just want to watch me strip.” Sarah deadpanned. Derek snickered at that, wrapping his jacket around her and looping his arm through hers.   
> “A bonus, I assure you.” He cackled. “Right up there with the mozzarella sticks you promised for movie night. You did get them, didn't you?”   
> The pair's voices faded as they walked down the street. Macy and her friends looked stunned.   
> “How'd she snag the hottest boy in our grade?” Tanya scowled.   
> “I have no idea.” Macy murmured. “But you can bet it won't last for long.” 


End file.
